¿Te atreves? Parte 2
by Folk23
Summary: Continuación del minific ¿Te atreves?. Damon/Elena. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Esta es la continuación que os dije que haría y que continuará la numeración de la primera parte, por lo que este sería el capi 6. Por si alguien empieza directamente aquí: este fic es la continuación de ¿Te atreves?, un mini-fic autoconclusivo que participa en un reto del foro Dangerous Liasions (por eso está separado en 2, aunque en realidad es todo parte de la misma historia.)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

La noche era cálida, el tiempo propio del inicio del verano, y acompañaba a que el último partido de fútbol de la temperada universitaria fuese una auténtica fiesta. El equipo local cumplía su papel ganando cómodamente. Elena y Stefan eran testigos de ello.

Los Salvatore habían querido aprovechar para ver el partido de su hijo mayor ahora que el menor había terminado el instituto y no tenía clases. Los Gilbert se habían unido al viaje para que Elena viera la universidad, ya que unos días antes había comentado su interés por ir allí.

Todos habían ido a ver el partido, pero los chicos se habían separado de sus padres para estar mas cómodos. Damon ya había previsto algo así y les había conseguido entradas en la misma zona, aunque separadas por varias filas. No dejaba de mirar de reojo el asiento que ocupaba Elena, nervioso porque estuviera allí y también porque se jugaba la beca.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el futbol? - preguntó Stefan, extrañado porque Elena no despegara la vista del campo cuando la última vez que habían visto un partido juntos, también uno de Damon pero de la temporada anterior, se había puesto a leer sin hacerle ni caso al partido.  
>- Hemos venido a ver a tu hermano, Stefan. Tendremos que animarle, ¿no? - se defendió ella.<p>

El chico respondió con una mueca y siguió viendo el partido.

- ¿Sabes? - preguntó de repente.- Me cuesta creer que de repente quieras venir a esta universidad. Hace dos semanas no hacías más que decirme que aun no lo habías decidido.  
>- Porque lo estaba pensando y esta es la que más me gusta. - en realidad sí quería venir, solo que lo mismo que ahora la motivaba era lo que antes la echaba para atrás, que aquí estudiaba Damon.<br>- Con las notas que tienes podrías ir a una mejor.  
>- Esta es buena.<br>- No tanto si admiten a Damon. - dijo Stefan, dejando a Elena boquiabierta. - ¿Qué? Sabes perfectamente que solo pudo entrar por el futbol. Él no pertenece aquí.  
>- ¡Stefan! - le regañó Elena, alucinada por cómo hablaba de Damon. Ella también pensaba así antes del baile de graduación. Pero había hablado bastante con Damon los días que había estado en Mystic Falls y ahora sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Damon mantener unas notas que le permitieran jugar en el equipo y a la vez mantener el rendimiento necesario para conservar la beca. - ¡Qué es tu hermano!<br>- ¿Y qué? Es un capullo. - se encogió tranquilamente de hombros. - ¿Ya no te acuerdas de cómo nos estropeó el baile? Es lo que siempre hace, no se queda agusto si no es el centro de atención. - Stefan empezó a enumerar todas las veces que Damon le había fastidiado.

Elena se sintió inmensamente culpable porque su amigo estaba describiendo bastantes de sus retos.

- ¿Sabes qué les ha dicho a nuestros padres que pasará el verano en casa? – comentó molesto. - Pero ya da igual, no voy a tener que aguantarle más en cuanto me vaya a la universidad. Seré libre de Damon. – suspiró profundamente y se frotó las sienes. – Gracias por escucharme, me siento mejor ahora que por fin he podido soltarlo. – sonrió Stefan.

Pero Elena se sentía bastante mal, no tenía ni idea de que las cosas estuvieran tan mal entre los hermanos ni de que fuese por su culpa. No podía hablar por culpa del nudo que se había adueñado de sus cuerdas vocales.

- ¿Estás bien? Estás pálida. – preguntó Stefan preocupado, girándose hacia ella.

La mano que había extendido hacia ella no llegó a tocar su mejilla porque alguien se echó sobre su espalda y casi lo tiró del asiento.

- ¡Hemos ganado! – les informó un exultante Damon, haciéndoles notar que el partido había acabado hacía unos minutos.  
>- Dios, Damon, que asco. ¡Estás sudado! – protestó Stefan, tratando de romper el agarre de su hermano en su cuello.<br>- Enhorabuena. – le sonrió Elena, poniéndose en pie y escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos sin saber qué hacer. Nadie sabía aún que Damon y ella estaban juntos.  
>- Gracias. – sonrió el chico y dejó de pelearse con su hermano, soltándole.<p>

Tímidamente, se acercó a ella y fue Elena quién tomó la iniciativa, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

- Estoy sudando, enana. – dijo Damon en su oído, arreglándolas para abrazarla por la cintura a pesar de que llevaba el casco en la mano.  
>- No me importa, listillo. – susurró ella, apartándose al poco.<p>

Stefan los contemplaba asombrado porque sabía que no se llevaban bien pero no tuvo tiempo a decir nada antes de que llegaran sus padres. Todos los adultos felicitaron a Damon porque había hecho un partidazo. El chico estaba tan contento que apenas podía estarse quieto.

- Esta noche hay una fiesta, por el fin de temporada. ¿Queréis venir? – les preguntó a Stefan y Elena. – No les quitaré el ojo de encima, estarán seguros conmigo. – dijo para convencer a los adultos, aunque en realidad buscaba la aprobación de los padres de Elena.  
>- Id a divertiros chicos, ya saldremos mañana todos juntos. – los animó Grayson, fiándose de Damon porque a ojos de todos el chico había madurado mucho en el instituto y dejado atrás la etapa de niño travieso sin remedio. Los demás secundaron su opinión.<br>- ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Os venís?  
>- ¿No puedes venir a buscarnos al hotel? Quiero ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. – le contestó Stefan.<br>- Como quieras hermanito. – replicó Damon, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - ¿Y tú, Elena? ¿Te vienes conmigo y te enseño el campus?

Stefan estuvo a punto de replicar que eso no ocurriría nunca pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando la chica asintió.

- Te recogeremos después de cenar. – le dijo Damon a Stefan. – Gracias por venir a verme. – se despidió de sus padres y los de Elena mientras la chica hacía lo mismo.

Después, los dos se marcharon juntos de las gradas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 7

- ¿Adónde me llevas? – preguntó Elena cuando se alejaron de las gradas.

Damon se detuvo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo alrededor de la nuca.

- Pues necesito una ducha. – dijo algo avergonzado. – Así que tenemos dos opciones. Puedes esperar por aquí mientras me ducho en los vestuarios, que ya habrán ocupado los del equipo. O si no te importa, recojo mis cosas, vamos a la residencia y puedes esperar en mi cuarto mientras.  
>- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de cotillear tu cuarto? Eso nunca. – respondió Elena. No era como si no hubiera visto nunca su habitación en Mystic Falls, pero había tanto de este Damon universitario que no conocía, que le intrigaba saber cómo sería.<br>- Esperaba que dijeras eso. – rió el chico. – Ven, no te separes mucho. – dijo, apoyando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda para guiarla hasta los vestuarios del equipo local.

Desde fuera se escuchaba bastante ruido y Damon le pidió a Elena que le esperara. No se entretendría sabiendo que la chica estaba fuera. No pensaba desperdiciar el poco tiempo juntos que tenían, especialmente porque tendrían que disimular cuando no estuvieran solos. Los dos consideraban que era muy pronto como para pregonar su relación a los cuatro vientos, además de que Damon no quería que Elena tuviera problemas con sus padres porque pensaran que había elegido esta universidad solo por él. Elena era mucho más responsable que eso y después de la noche en que Damon se lo propuso, le había contado que ya había estado investigando su universidad y que le gustaba bastante. En realidad el reto de Damon solo la había ayudado a decidirse, no la había obligado a nada.

La chica apenas tuvo tiempo para aburrirse porque Damon salió en menos de cinco minutos. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba unos vaqueros negros, una sudadera gris con el logo de la universidad y una bolsa de deporte en la mano.

- Listo, podemos irnos. – le sonrió a Elena.

Elena le devolvió la sonrisa, notando de nuevo las mariposas en el estómago, pero no tuvo tiempo a más antes de que un hombre se colara entre ellos.

- ¿Ya te vas, Salvatore? – le preguntó aquel hombre a Damon.  
>- Sí, entrenador. – respondió el chico, poniéndose serio.<br>- Bien, que pases un buen verano chico. Pero tampoco te pases, que te quiero en plena forma para la próxima temporada. – le deseó, dirigiéndose al vestuario.  
>- Claro. – acertó a contestar Damon. Miró a Elena con los ojos chispeantes por la emoción. - ¿Has oído eso? ¡Me quiere en el equipo para el año que viene! ¡Sí! – celebró con un gesto victorioso y una amplia sonrisa.<br>- Me alegro listillo, ¿ves cómo te preocupabas por nada?  
>- Yo no llamaría nada a que te retengan después de un partido para decirte que como no te centres en el juego e intentes mejorar, puede que tengas que buscarte otro hobby para el año que viene. – se defendió Damon.<p>

Eso había pasado tres meses atrás y había sido el inicio de sus preocupaciones, porque no podía permitirse que le echasen del equipo y quedarse sin beca si quería seguir allí, y había terminado afectando a las restantes facetas de su vida. Tanto que había decidido volver a casa para alejarse de todo. Por suerte, las cosas iban encajando poco a poco en su lugar.

- Tenemos que celebrarlo. – sentenció el chico y volvió a guiar a Elena.

Esta vez fueron al aparcamiento, donde estaba el antiguo Camaro azul que Damon conducía, y diez minutos después estaban en una de las residencias de estudiantes.

- Recuerda que esto es una habitación de chicos. – le dijo Damon justo antes de abrir la puerta.

Elena sonrió al ver la cama revuelta, ropa tirada, montones de apuntes desperdigados y hasta algunos envoltorios de comida rápida. Un completo desastre.

- No tardaré mucho, unos diez minutos. – dijo Damon, llamando su atención, y Elena se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a equivocar con él porque estaba cogiendo ropa limpia del mueble que estaba en la otra mitad de la habitación, la que estaba limpia y ordenada. – Como si estuvieras en casa. – le dijo antes de marcharse.

Elena se lo tomó al pie de la letra y cotilleó un poco por aquí y por allá, terminando por echarse sobre la cama de Damon a esperarle. La puerta se abrió y de repente entró un chico de pelo y ojos oscuros besándose apasionadamente con una chica rubia.

- Perdona Damon, no sabía que habías vuelto ya. – se disculpó el chico al notar otra presencia en la habitación. – Tú no eres Damon. – se sorprendió al mirar a Elena.  
>- Se está duchando. – titubeó Elena.<br>- ¿Y qué haces aún aquí? ¿No te ha dicho que te vayas cuando ha terminado contigo? Porque así es como funciona, tienes que irte.  
>- Eh… - enrojeció Elena, captando la insinuación de sus palabras.<p>

Por suerte se libró de contestar porque la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró Damon, vestido con ropa limpia y el pelo húmedo por la ducha.

- Hola Enzo. – saludó a su compañero de habitación al no conocer a la chica con la que estaba. – Veo que ya conoces a Elena, mi novia. – les presentó, notando la incomodidad del ambiente.

Enzo arqueó una ceja ante la idea de Damon con novia, pero estaba demasiado interesado en tirarse a la rubia como para preguntar.

- Ya nos íbamos. – dijo, acercándose a la mesilla para coger la cartera y a Elena.  
>- Espera tío, ¿tienes condones? Creo que solo me queda uno. – le preguntó Enzo con total naturalidad.<p>

Elena se puso directamente de color granate pero Damon pareció aún más mortificado que ella al abrir uno de sus cajones y lanzarle una caja a Enzo, sin ni siquiera revisar el contenido primero.

- Gracias tío, ya te los devolveré.  
>- Salgamos de aquí. – le susurró Damon a Elena, tomando su mano y tirando de ella sin pensarlo dos veces.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 8

Damon se detuvo en seco en el pasillo, lo suficientemente alejado de su puerta.

- No te sientas presionada o algo así. No te pedí que vinieras para eso. – dijo cabizbajo, mirando un punto entre sus pies.  
>- Damon, yo no… - empezó a decir Elena, profundamente avergonzada.<br>- Lo sé. – la cortó el chico, que no quería seguir con esa conversación. – De verdad, Elena, lo sé. ¿Podemos dejarlo?

Elena asintió, en parte aliviada y en parte decepcionada porque quería saber más, ya que esa conversación con Enzo, y la caja de condones abierta en el cajón de la mesilla, habían puesto de manifiesto lo que Elena ya suponía sobre Damon y las mujeres.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – le preguntó cuando echaron a andar.  
>- Te invito a cenar, pero recuerda que soy estudiante, no tengo mucho presupuesto. – contestó Damon, ya en su tono habitual de siempre.<br>- Tú eres el que conoce esto. Y el que propone la cita elige.  
>- ¿Así que es una cita, eh?<br>- ¿Lo es, no? – se la devolvió.  
>- Sí, lo es. – respondió Damon, guiándola de nuevo a su coche.<p>

Animado por el hecho de que Elena no le hubiera dicho nada por ir cogidos de la mano antes, Damon se colocó tras ella en la cola y la abrazó. La chica echó instintivamente un poco de su peso hacia atrás para acomodarse.

- ¿Te atreves a comerte el combo gigante? - le desafío Elena porque el ambiente seguía un poco raro y los retos eran territorio conocido y seguro.

El chico rió, soltando parte del aire que estaba reteniendo sin querer.

- Si luego me pongo malo, tendrás que cuidarme tú. - dijo entre risas.  
>- Siempre puedes decir que no.<br>- Buen intento, enana, pero no voy a rendirme. - sentenció Damon.  
>- Ya lo hiciste una vez, listillo. - se giró Elena y le sacó la lengua.<br>- Y ese podría haber sido el mayor error de mi vida, así que nada de repetirlo. - dijo el chico con seriedad, empujándola un poco para que avanzara mientras Elena solo sonreía por su contestación.

Terminaron pidiendo dos hamburguesas normales, dos refrescos y un plato de patatas fritas para compartir. Se sentaron juntos en el mismo banco y Elena llevó casi todo el peso de la conversación, contándole como iban las cosas por el pueblo. Terminaron primero las hamburguesas y estaban dando cuenta de las patatas cuando la chica decidió retomar los retos.

- ¿Jugamos a algo? - preguntó en tono casual.  
>- Miedo me das, enana. Conozco esa cara. - dijo Damon, extendiendo la mano y rozándole la nariz con el índice.<p>

Elena frunció un poco la frente pero siguió insistiendo.

- ¿Te atreves a contestar?  
>- Solo si tú te atreves a contestar también. - cedió Damon, que no era tonto y veía por donde iba Elena y quiso darle una salida antes de que se quemara por jugar con fuego. - Voy a ir a por tus secretos, Elena. - susurró su nombre.<p>

Elena se estremeció ante la intensidad de su mirada pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás, su curiosidad la dominaba.

- La idea es mía, así que voy primero. ¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez? - preguntó directa al grano.  
>- Tenía 16. - respondió el chico enigmático, lanzando una patata al aire y atrapándola con la boca.<br>- ¿Con quién?  
>- Katherine, una chica de mi clase.- empezó a explicarle y Elena torció el gesto al recordar perfectamente a esa Katherine. Capitana de las animadoras y siendo Damon el jugador estrella del equipo, era difícil ignorarlos en el instituto.<br>- ¿Pero te peleaste con ella, no? En vuestro último año.  
>- No le gustó que me buscase por mi cuenta una universidad que quisiera ofrecerme una beca sin contar con ella. - se encogió de hombros lanzando otra patata.<br>- Antes de volver el otro día a casa, ¿tenias novia? - preguntó un poco insegura.  
>- Ha habido otras chicas, pero nada serio. No como tú. - hizo una mueca cuando no consiguió coger la patata. - ¿Eso es todo lo que querías saber o quieres algún detalle morboso?<br>- ¿Vas a hacer tus preguntas o quieres las mismas? - le ignoró Elena, enrojeciendo por el comentario.  
>- Ninguna, ya sé las respuestas. Soy el primero. - dijo con seguridad.<br>- ¿Y si te digo que no lo eres?  
>- No eres ese tipo de chica. – negó Damon con la cabeza. – Eres de las que necesita estar segura antes de dar un paso así, preferentemente con alguien a quien quiere o como mínimo que le importe mucho. Y no has tenido novio o lo sabría. – terminó triunfalmente su explicación.<br>- Sí he tenido novio.  
>- Que seas virgen no va a cambiar mi opinión de ti. – negó Damon con la cabeza, evidentemente no creyendo sus palabras.<br>- En serio, listillo, el año pasado estuve con Kol, un chico de clase. A lo mejor lo conoces porque estaba en el equipo.  
>- ¿Mikaelson? – preguntó Damon, esfumándose su seguridad cuando la chica asintió con la cabeza. Molesto por la noticia, se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Y entonces?<br>- ¿Entonces?  
>- ¿Te acostaste con él? – preguntó Damon, inseguro.<br>- No, solo salimos durante dos meses. Era un poco idiota.  
>- Ese solo refuerza mi teoría y por eso no tengo prisa. Prefiero que sea un momento importante, más siendo tu primera vez.<p>

Elena bajó la mirada, rezando por no estar tan roja como se sentía. Damon rió suavemente y se apiadó de ella.

- Fuiste mi primer beso, por si quieres saberlo. – le confesó.  
>- Fue una tontería de niños. – dijo Elena, al recordar ese día en el colegio.<br>- Sí. – coincidió Damon. – Pero fue el primero, por eso fue especial. ¿A qué no te atreves a ganarme? – la desafió, cogiendo un puñado de patatas y moviéndolas delante de su cara.

La chica no se resistió al reto y pasaron un buen rato intentando coger las patatas al vuelo y después tirándoselas el uno al otro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 9

Estuvieron así hasta que el tono de llamada del móvil de Damon les interrumpió la diversión cuando ya casi no les quedaban patatas.

- Es Stefan. – informó a Elena antes de cogerlo. – Dime hermanito. Sí, claro que sigue en pie. ¿Qué hora dices que es? Sí, ya vamos. Lo que tardemos en llegar. Adiós. – le colgó, aunque Stefan había cortado primero. – Vamos enana, se nos ha pasado la hora. Stefan nos espera.  
>- Voy un momento al baño. – dijo la chica, no porque tuviera que ir de verdad si no porque quería unos instantes para pensar cómo sacarle a Damon el tema del resentimiento de su hermano.<br>- Te espero aquí, no tardes mucho. – asintió Damon, acomodándose extendiendo ambos brazos sobre el respaldo del asiento.

Cuando se reunió con Damon, un par de minutos después, seguía sin saber que decirle, así que simplemente sacó el tema de Stefan.

- Stefan me ha dicho que vienes a casa para el verano. – le contó mientras se acomodaban en el coche.  
>- Claro, así podremos estar juntos tranquilamente antes de que empiece el estrés de las clases. Pero quería decírtelo yo, ¿no te gusta la idea? – contestó el chico, sonriéndola a través del espejo.<br>- Sí, será genial pasar el verano juntos. Aunque a Stefan no le gusta tanto. – aprovechó el cable que Damon le había tendido sin saberlo. - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que las cosas entre vosotros estaban tan mal? Yo no quería que os llevarais mal.  
>- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no me llevo mal con Stefan. – se extrañó Damon.<br>- Pero él contigo sí. Estuvimos hablando antes, durante el partido y tiene muy mala opinión de ti.  
>- Bueno, pero tú también la tenías antes, ¿no? – no le dio importancia.<br>- Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Yo nunca he pensado que fueras malo, aunque estuviese cabreada contigo, pero Stefan sí lo piensa. – el gesto de Damon se endureció, pero la dejó hablar. – Siempre le has estado fastidiando, de eso se queja principalmente. – le resumió, no queriendo repetir todo lo que Stefan le había dicho.  
>- Pues como todos los hermanos mayores.<br>- Y también todos nuestros retos, por eso te ve como un capullo sin remedio. Lo siento Damon, yo no quería cargarme vuestra relación.

Damon detuvo el coche en el arcén y se giró hacia ella.

- No te has cargado nada. Yo fui el que eligió hacer todas esas cosas, no sabía que a Stefan le molestasen tanto. – la cogió suavemente de la barbilla y la obligó a que le mirase. – Y no lo sabría si no me lo hubieses contado. Me ocuparé de ello, intentaré arreglarlo. No te preocupes, enana. – le dio un suave beso en los labios. – Son cosas de hermanos.  
>- Espero que lleves razón, listillo. – respondió Elena, no muy convencida porque no se lo tomase en serio.<br>- Por algo me llamas listillo. – bromeó el chico, volviendo a arrancar el coche.

En unos minutos llegaron al hotel, donde Stefan ya llevaba rato esperándoles en el vestíbulo y salió cuando su hermano le dio un toque al móvil.

- Por fin. – protestó exageradamente, dejándose caer en el asiento de atrás. - ¿Dónde estabais? Os he mandado un montón de mensajes.  
>- Yo no he visto nada. – dijo Damon, conduciendo de nuevo.<br>Stefan miró a Elena a través del espejo interior y la chica buscó su móvil, descubriendo que efectivamente tenía un montón de mensajes de su amigo.

"Por qué te has ido con Damon? Te ha obligado a algo?" ¿Por qué no contestas?" "Te está haciendo algo?" "Elena respóndeme, me estás preocupando.", y otros más en la misma línea.

- Perdona, no me había dado cuenta. – se disculpó.

Stefan los observó entrecerrando los ojos, algo no le cuadraba. Sabía que Elena había pasado por una etapa cuando eran pequeños en que mostraba mucho interés por su hermano, aunque ella siempre lo había negado y por suerte se le había pasado en cuanto entraron al instituto. Desde entonces podía contar con los dedos de las manos todas las veces que habían hablado, que se fuesen juntos de repente no tenía ningún sentido.

- Seguramente habrá bastante gente, así que aparcaré en zona segura y después caminaremos un poco. – les informó Damon.  
>- Venga vale, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó extrañado.<br>- Nada. – dijo Damon en tono inocente e intercambió una mirada con la chica.  
>- Sí, claro, ¿qué tramáis?<br>- Nada. – respondió ahora Elena y no pudieron evitarlo, soltaron una risita nada convincente.

Volvieron a mirarse y se hablaron con la mirada, una característica que solo se podía obtener mediante años de complicidad, aunque fuese hace tiempo.

- ¿Se lo decimos? – preguntaron los ojos azules de Damon.  
>- En algún momento se va a enterar, mejor que se lo digamos nosotros. – contestaron los marrones de Elena.<p>

Stefan esperaba enfurruñado y cruzado de brazos en el asiento trasero, porque era evidente que le estaban mintiendo.

- Déjame a mí. – dijo Elena en voz alta, rozando suavemente la mano de Damon cuando el chico maniobró con las marchas para aparcar. Damon asintió, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. – Estamos juntos, como pareja. – especificó.  
>- ¿En serio Elena? ¿Con Damon? Me estás vacilando. – alucinó Stefan.<br>- Eh, que estoy aquí delante. Córtate un poco Stefan. – protestó Damon, enfatizando su nombre. – Si tienes algún problema conmigo no lo pagues con Elena.

La chica fue incapaz de sostener la mirada de su amigo y el chico lo entendió.

- ¿Le has contado lo que te dije? – la acusó. – Confiaba en ti.  
>- Elena. – la advirtió Damon suavemente al ver que iba a responder, pero ella le ignoró.<br>- Tenía que contárselo porque no es culpa suya. – le defendió Elena. – Yo desafié a Damon a probar tu tarta y coger el letrero de felicitación como prueba cuando éramos pequeños, encerrarte en el armario cuando jugábamos al escondite, cambiarte la comida… Era un juego que teníamos. Si odias a tu hermano por eso, ódiame a mí también. Es lo justo. – explicó, aliviando su conciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 10

El silencio inundó el coche tras la declaración de Elena, que dejó a ambos hermanos boquiabiertos.

- Bueno, di algo. – le pidió Elena a Stefan cuando pasaron un par de minutos.  
>- ¿Qué quieres qué diga? ¿Qué vas a hacer el idiota con Damon? ¿Qué solo te está utilizando para vete a saber qué? – replicó el chico en tono sarcástico. - ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de él sabiendo cómo es? Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá sois más iguales de lo que parece y es justo lo que os merecéis.<br>- ¡Basta! – gritó Damon, dándole un golpe al volante con el puño. – Te estás pasando tres pueblos, Stefan.  
>- Sí, claro. Ahora soy yo el que se está pasando, como si no llevarais años pasándoos conmigo. – se defendió el chico.<br>- Sal de mi coche. – dijo Damon con frialdad. – Sal del puto coche, Stefan. – repitió cuando no le hizo caso.

Stefan bufó pero empezó a quitarse el cinturón. Damon se giró hacia Elena y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, hablándole suavemente.

- Espera aquí, ¿vale?  
>- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Damon? – le preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa porque estaba al borde de las lágrimas.<br>- Nada, solo hablar, lo prometo. – le aseguró, aunque que quisiera hacerlo fuera del coche no era muy buen presagio. – ¿Te atreves a esperar aquí? – preguntó, dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de quitarse el cinturón e ir tras su hermano.

Stefan había salido del coche y andado unos pocos pasos cuando Damon se le echó encima, derribándole y apretándole contra el suelo.

- Mira, no sé qué maldito problema tienes conmigo, pero no le hables así a Elena. Es tu amiga y no lo merece.  
>- Te contó algo que le dije en confianza. Eso no lo hace una amiga.<br>- Me lo contó porque se preocupa por nosotros. Igual que le dije que no te dijera lo de nuestro juego y te lo ha dicho igualmente. ¿No te das cuenta? – preguntó, sujetándole con más fuerza. - ¿Cuál es tu problema de verdad, Steffy?  
>- ¡No me llames así! – le gritó.<br>- Soy yo, ¿verdad? Dilo de una vez, no te cortes. Te daría igual que Elena saliera con cualquier otro chico, lo que te fastidia es me haya elegido a mí.  
>- ¡Pues claro que sí! No la mereces, Damon. Elena es una buena chica y vas a romperle el corazón. – le soltó Stefan. – Sé cómo eres.<br>- ¿En serio, Stefan? Porque creo que no me conoces en absoluto y sigues tratándome como un chaval de diez años que se aburre en el colegio y que le gusta divertirse como sea.  
>- Porque así es como eres. Para tí todo es un juego. – replicó su hermano.<br>- ¿En serio? – Damon alzó una ceja y le soltó, sentándose a un lado en el suelo. - ¿Sabes que me levanto a las seis los días que tengo clase para poder estudiar porque con los entrenamientos no me da tiempo a nada? ¿Sabes que he estado a esto de que me echen del equipo? – casi junto el pulgar con el índice. - ¿Qué he perdido más de un año de mi vida detrás de una chica a la que no le intereso lo más mínimo fuera de la cama? ¿Sabes que la mayoría de los amigos que hice el primer año me dejaron de lado en cuanto no pude salir de fiesta porque tenía que estudiar o que jugar un partido? Lo único bueno que me ha pasado en este año de mierda es haber conseguido que Elena me dé una oportunidad. No jodas esto, Stefan. – le pidió. – Siento haberte fastidiado cuando éramos pequeños, pero solo era un juego. Además soy tu hermano mayor, ese es mi trabajo y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo. – medio sonrió para relajar el ambiente entre ellos. - ¿No puedes hacer como Elena y darme la oportunidad de demostrar que ya no soy ese niño?

El chico permaneció callado, bajando la cabeza sintiéndose un poco culpable al escucharle hablar de cosas de las que no tenía ni idea.

- Oye, no vas a perder a Elena porque ahora salga conmigo, es tu amiga y eres el mejor amigo que ella podría tener. Pero si puedes perderla por esta discusión estúpida, así que entra al coche, pídele perdón y no salgáis hasta que lo hayáis arreglado. – ordenó, señalando el Camaro en el que Elena esperaba, mirándoles por la ventanilla con gesto preocupado.  
>- Supongo que llevas razón. – cedió Stefan, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.<br>- Claro que llevo razón, por algo soy el mayor. – bromeó Damon, pero su hermano le ignoró y se dirigió hacia el coche. Con cuidado, probó la puerta del conductor que se abrió fácilmente porque el Camaro no estaba cerrado.

Mientras esperaba, Damon se dedicó a repasar su relación con su hermano y no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que puede que se hubiera pasado un poquito con sus bromas infantiles y no tan infantiles. En parte era culpa suya que estuvieran así, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con que Stefan fuese un maldito rencoroso.

Un buen rato después, Stefan y Elena salieron del coche. Ambos parecían estar más calmados y un poco pálidos, pero bien entre ellos porque incluso se sonreían tímidamente al acercarse a Damon. Elena le tendió la mano a Damon para que se levantara y le devolvió sus llaves.

- Gracias. – le susurró, abrazándose a él. – Debí haberte hecho caso y no meterme.  
>- Tenías buenas intenciones, enana, no importa. – respondió de la misma forma y miró a su hermano de reojo. Stefan se había apartado un poco para dejarles intimidad y esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos.<p>

Elena le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse y entrelazó su mano con la suya. La pareja se acercó a Stefan.

- ¿Aún vamos a la fiesta o cambiamos de plan? – preguntó Damon.  
>- ¿Vamos, no? – Elena miró a Stefan.<br>- Sí, vayamos. – dijo el chico, empezando a andar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 11

La fiesta no era lo que esperaban. Había demasiada gente por todos lados, mucho alcohol y la música estaba tan alta que solo se podía considerar ruido. Stefan y Elena se aburrían al no conocer a nadie, y a Damon no paraban de abordarle gente que no conocía para felicitarle por el partido.

Uno de ellos fue quién le habló del concierto que se celebraba en la plaza y los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en ir.

- Esperadme aquí, iré a por entradas, me han dicho que los de ese grupo de allí aún tienen. – señaló Damon, sin darse cuenta de que Sage estaba en ese grupo hasta que se acercó.  
>- Hombre, si es el señor ocupado. Si por fin has salido a que te dé el aire.– le saludó ella al girarse.<br>- Eh… hola Sage. – saludó, incómodo porque llevaba evitándola desde que había vuelto de casa con novia.  
>- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Damon? – le sonrió coqueta, cruzando los brazos para realzarse el escote.<br>- Mi hermano está aquí y queremos ir al concierto. Me han dicho que tenéis entradas. – la ignoró Damon.  
>- Para ti por supuesto, pero tendrás que compensarme por todo el tiempo que has desaparecido. – siguió flirteando Sage.<p>

Stefan y especialmente Elena no les quitaban los ojos de encima, estaban tan pendientes que no notaron que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

- Hola. – saludó Enzo, alzando la cerveza que llevaba en la mano.  
>- Hola. – solo le contestó Elena.<br>- Oye, siento lo de antes, me confundí. – se disculpó con la chica. – Tampoco tuvo tiempo de presentarme, soy Enzo. – le tendió la mano.  
>- Elena. – dijo ella, estrechándole la mano. Stefan le dio un discreto codazo a su amiga y miró a Enzo. – Es el compañero de habitación de Damon. – explicó y después le señaló. – Este es Stefan.<br>- ¿Eres el hermano de Damon? – dijo Enzo, ofreciéndole la mano también a él. – Encantado.  
>- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – se extrañó.<br>- Me han hablado mucho de ti. – respondió Enzo tranquilamente. – Ah, y enhorabuena por el concurso.

A mitad de curso Stefan había preparado un cartel sobre cine para un concurso entre todos los institutos de la zona y había ganado.

- ¿También sabes eso?  
>- Claro, Damon estaba súper orgulloso y quería ir a ver cómo te daban el premio, pero le doblaron los entrenamientos y tuvo que quedarse despierto hasta tarde para terminar un trabajo. Le sentó bastante mal que no le diera tiempo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?<br>- No tenía ni idea. – murmuró Stefan.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Elena se había dedicado a observar y no se le pasó como Enzo tensó la mandíbula al localizar a Damon.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó.  
>- Sí. – respondió Enzo, dando un trago a su cerveza.<br>- ¿Quién es?  
>- No creo que sea el más indicado para contestar a eso. Pregúntale a Damon. – intentó escaquearse.<br>- Así lo que pienso es que me estáis ocultando algo. – Elena cambió de estrategia y Enzo se atragantó con la cerveza.  
>- Que va. – negó entre toses.<br>- Es lo que parece si no lo cuentas. – se defendió la chica.  
>- Vale, pero que Damon no se entere de que os lo he contado. – dijo, acercándose un poco más a ellos. – Es Sage. – confesó. – Damon la conoció en una de sus clases el año pasado y se pilló por ella. Se pasó el año persiguiéndola porque quería algo serio, mientras que Sage era más de amigos con derechos, sin comprometerse con nadie. Estaba bastante seguro de que lo conseguiría cuando se pasó todo el verano con ella, pero cuando empezó el curso y Sage volvió a pasar de él para irse con otros, le dolió bastante. Incluso probó a enrollarse con otras para darle celos, pero ni por esas. Solo consiguió que Sage le hiciera caso el tiempo suficiente para que pasara de la otra chica y luego vuelta a lo de siempre. Supongo que al final se cansó de llevarse palos y me alegro de eso. Sage es una zorra y Damon está distinto desde que volvió. Me alegro de que por fin esté dispuesto a pasar página y salir con alguien. – sonrió a Elena.<p>

Mientras ellos hablaban, Damon había conseguido al fin las entradas y se acercó, dándole a Enzo una palmada en el hombro.

- Hola, tío. Tenemos una entrada de más, ¿te vienes? – ofreció Damon, enseñando las dos entradas dobles que tenía, las últimas que quedaban.  
>- Si no le importa a tu compañía. – señaló a Elena y Stefan con la cerveza.<p>

Los chicos negaron y le invitaron a acompañarles. Los cuatro iban hacía la puerta cuando Sage los interceptó.

- Ya estoy lista. – anunció alegremente y trató de cogerse del brazo de Damon.

El chico la esquivó y abrazó a Elena por los hombros.

- No hay más entradas. – negó con la cabeza.  
>- Tu hermano, tú y yo. Sobra una. – le replicó Sage.<br>- Mi hermano, Enzo, mi novia y yo. Cuatro. Lo siento. – respondió sin sentirlo realmente.  
>- Eso no es en lo que habíamos quedado. – se enfadó la chica.<br>- No es mi culpa que te hayas confundido. – se encogió de hombros.  
>- Ya hemos vivido esto antes, sé lo que estás haciendo y yo también puedo jugar eso. – le amenazó Sage, sabiendo que no soportaba verla con otros.<br>- Haz lo que te dé la gana, ya no me importa. – respondió Damon, notando como Elena se pegaba más a él y le pasaba el brazo por la cintura.  
>- Vamos, Damon. – le dijo Elena, animándole a seguir.<p>

El chico asintió y la besó, continuando ambos con su camino.

- No tengo nada con ella, solo es pasado. – le aseguró a su chica.  
>- Te creo. – asintió ella, dejándole ir porque Stefan quería hablar con él.<p>

- Yo también lo siento, Damon. – se disculpó en voz baja. – Sí que me gustaría que tuviéramos esa segunda oportunidad, si aún quieres.  
>- Claro que quiero. Eres mi hermano Stefan, eso nunca va a cambiar. – sonrió Damon, inmensamente feliz por el ofrecimiento.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 12

Un par de semanas después de la visita a la universidad, Elena estaba leyendo en el porche de su casa. Sus amigas se habían ido de compras y Stefan estaba con Lexi, pero a ella no le apetecía salir, aunque sí había querido disfrutar del buen día que hacía fuera.  
>Sus padres eran de la misma opinión y habían salido con los padres de Damon y Stefan. Las dos parejas paseaban tranquilamente por la calle y terminaron dirigiéndose a la casa de los Gilbert.<p>

- Hola, Elena. ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya sabes algo de la universidad? – la saludó alegremente Dana, la madre de los chicos, mientras Guiseppe y Grayson charlaban en el porche y Miranda había entrado en casa a por algo.  
>- Aún no, me dijeron que hasta unos veinte días como mínimo me llegaría la carta. – le respondió.<br>- Ya verás cómo te cogen. – la animó la mujer. – A lo mejor te resulta un poco duro al principio, pero en cuanto te acostumbres seguro que lo dominas. Damon está encantado con su carrera.

Elena solo sonrió con timidez, un poco nerviosa porque Dana aún no tenía ni idea de que salía con su hijo mayor. La mujer no le dio importancia y dejó a la chica tranquila con su libro. Elena estaba apunto de retomar la lectura cuando escuchó algo interesante.

- No podemos quedarnos, Miranda. Damon ha cambiado de planes, vuelve hoy y aún tengo que hacer la cena. – le estaba contando la madre del chico a la de Elena.

¿Damon volvía ya? Si no le había dicho nada cuando hablaron anoche, por lo que ella sabía no tenía que volver hasta dentro de tres días, cuando tuviera todas las notas de los exámenes que había estado haciendo en estas dos semanas. Como volvían a estar separados hasta que Damon regresase a casa, el chico había prometido llamarla todas las noches aprovechando que tenía más tiempo libre ahora que había terminado con el fútbol. Pero en todo lo que Elena podía pensar era en que Damon no le había dicho que volvía antes.

Mientras, las dos mujeres seguían hablando y Miranda había invitado a todos los Salvatore a cenar allí.

- Gracias, pero mejor no. Viene también un amigo de Damon, no queremos agobiarle así de primeras. – explicó Dana, y la madre de Elena lo entendió y ya no le insistió más.

Elena hizo como que leía mientras sus padres terminaban de despedirse de sus amigos, que se fueron a su propia casa en la acera de enfrente, y se preguntó a que amigo estaría trayendo Damon. Durante el fin de semana en la universidad, aparte de Enzo, Damon le había presentado a los otros dos chicos con los que solía repartir su tiempo: Alaric, al que llamaban Ric, y Elijah. Supuso que sería Enzo porque era el más próximo a Damon.

Como Dana había mencionado la cena, Elena supuso que los chicos llegarían antes y se quedó en el porche a esperarles. El Camaro del chico apareció en la larga calle en la que estaban situadas sus casas y Elena se obligó a concentrarse en el libro, aunque hacía rato que había dejado de leer.

Damon y Enzo salieron del coche, que había aparcado frente a su casa, y el primero miró enseguida hacia el otro lado de la acera. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Elena y supo que otra vez le habían fastidiado la sorpresa. Aún así no pudo evitarlo, se fue directamente hacia ella con Enzo pisándole los talones.

- Hola listillo, ¿se te ha olvidado como mirar el calendario? – le saludó Elena, dejando de disimular.  
>- ¿Quién me ha delatado esta vez, enana? – preguntó, sentándose a su lado.<br>- Tus padres.  
>- Jo. – protestó con un puchero.<p>

Elena rió y después saludó a Enzo, que había tomado asiento a su otro lado. A pesar de la desastrosa introducción que habían tenido, Enzo le caía bien y parecía ser mutuo.

- Creía que aún te quedaban tres días.  
>- Sí, pero nos hemos presentado tan pocos al examen. – el que había tenido esa mañana y que era el último que le quedaba. – que el profesor nos ha dicho que si esperábamos nos daba las notas. Así que esperé y ya soy libre. – sonrió.<br>- ¿Y qué tal?  
>- Eso Damon. – interrumpió Enzo con una gran sonrisa burlona. – Cuéntale qué tal te han ido los exámenes, listillo.<p>

Damon enrojeció un poco a la vez que trataba de darle un golpe a su amigo. Después de escuchar a Elena llamarle así durante el fin de semana que estuvo en la universidad, Enzo había empezado a utilizar también el mote.

- Tengo que repetir un trabajo y la exposición para septiembre, pero eso es todo. – confesó cuando Elena le tomó la mano para que se estuviera quieto.  
>- ¿No decías que había dos muy chungas y que las llevabas fatal?<br>- Aprobadas. – respondió Enzo.

Elena le miró muy seriamente antes de hablar.

- Listillo.  
>- ¡Eh! – protestó Damon mientras Elena y Enzo reían sin parar. – No estoy seguro de que me guste que os llevéis tan bien. – protestó de nuevo.<br>- Tranquilo, que no te voy a robar a tu chica. – le consoló su amigo y ambos le chistaron para que no hiciera ese tipo de comentarios. Enzo respondió haciendo el gesto de cerrarse una cremallera con la boca.

En ese momento llamaron a Elena desde su casa y los tres se pusieron en pie de un salto.

- ¿Nos vemos luego? ¿En el parque? – le susurró Damon a Elena, deslizando algo en su mano con disimulo. – Estudiante, recuérdalo cuando lo abras. Hasta luego, enana.  
>- Adiós listillo. – dijo ella, apretando la mano en torno al paquetito, que crujió un poco.<p>

Los dos chicos corrieron hasta la casa de Damon y Elena entró en la suya cuando volvieron a llamarla. Como no tenía tiempo de guardarlo y quería abrirlo en privado, deslizó el regalo de Damon en el bolsillo de sus shorts, agradeciendo su pequeño tamaño, y se fue a cenar con sus padres.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 13

Enzo fue bien recibido por los padres de Damon, a los que no les importó que el chico se hubiera apuntado a última hora a venir con Damon y le insistieron en que se quedase el tiempo que quisiera. Los chicos no tuvieron problemas para escaquearse una vez terminó la cena, con la excusa de ver el pueblo.

- ¿No esperamos a tu chica? – preguntó Enzo en voz baja cuando hubieron salido.  
>- Sí, pero no aquí. – dijo Damon, ocupado en mandar un mensaje con el móvil. Recibió otro como los que llevaba días recibiendo mientras estaba a la mitad y lo borró tan rápido como pudo.<p>

Stefan tenía planes y no se había unido a ellos, que tampoco habían querido ir con él y sus amigos. Así que Damon guió a su amigo directamente hasta un parque que no era muy concurrido por los adolescentes y los jóvenes cuando salían por la noche porque estaba muy cerca de la comisaría. Se sentaron en un banco, en una esquina oscura alejada de la entrada y hablaron mientras esperaban.

Elena no tardó mucho en llegar y se dirigió directamente hacia ellos, saltando sobre Damon cuando estuvo cerca.

- Que me tiras, enana. – protestó Damon, arreglándoselas para abrazarla como podía.  
>- Gracias por la pulsera. – susurró la chica en su oído, cortándose un poco por la presencia de Enzo y dándole un beso en la mejilla en vez de en los labios.<br>- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó, y Elena asintió contra su hombro. – Me alegro. Déjame ver cómo te queda. – le pidió.

Elena se separó y le tendió la mano derecha, dejando que Damon examinara concienzudamente la pulsera trenzada morada y blanca con la inicial de la chica en plata.

- Gracias. – repitió de nuevo, sonriéndole.  
>- No es nada. – le quitó importancia Damon, y él fue menos tímido a la hora de robarle un beso como deseaba desde hacía días.<p>

Enzo les dio unos segundos antes de toser y recordarles que estaba ahí. Damon le dio un pequeño beso a Elena antes de apartarse sonriente y pegarle un codazo a su amigo. Después los tres se quedaron hablando y disfrutando de la calidez de la noche.

Unos días después, Elena al fin recibía la ansiada carta de la universidad con la respuesta a su solicitud de admisión. Nerviosa, la chica corrió hasta la casa de los Salvatore y llamó al timbre. Stefan fue quién abrió y solo tuvo que ver el sobre en las manos de su amiga para saber que ocurría.

- Damon está en su cuarto. – le dijo, apartándose para que pudiera pasar.

Elena le tomó la mano y le arrastró con ella escaleras arriba, entrando sin llamar en el cuarto de Damon. Enzo había decidido quedarse durante toda la semana, en vez de solo los dos días que había planeado inicialmente, y compartía habitación con Damon. Los dos chicos llevaban solo unos pantalones cortos deportivos y estaban concentrados cada uno a lo suyo. Enzo jugaba a la consola y Damon estaba tumbado en la cama con el ordenador, editando el vídeo que su novia y su mejor amigo le estaban ayudando a hacer para la universidad.

- Me ha llegado la carta. – anunció Elena, agitándola en el aire.  
>- ¿Y qué dice? – preguntó Damon, contagiándose de su entusiasmo y cerrando enseguida el ordenador.<br>- No la he abierto aún. – confesó la chica.  
>- Ven aquí, enana. – la animó su novio, abriéndole los brazos para que fuera con él.<p>

La chica fue a sentarse con él en la cama y Stefan se sentó junto en la alfombra junto a Enzo, que había pasado del juego y les prestaba toda su atención. Así, rodeada por los cálidos brazos de Damon, Elena abrió la carta con manos temblorosas.

Apenas había leído las primeras líneas cuando escuchó la pícara risa del chico, que leía por encima de su hombro.

- Calla listillo. – le susurró.  
>- Sigue leyendo anda. – respondió Damon, besándola suavemente en el hombro.<p>

Elena se estremeció por el roce de los labios del chico y continuó con la lectura.

- Venga Elena, que nos tienes en ascuas. – protestó Stefan, poco después.  
>- Yo ya lo sé. – dijo Damon en tono cantarín, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano y a su amigo.<br>- ¡Elena! – protestó Stefan de nuevo, apremiándola.  
>- Admitida. – les confirmó la chica, alzando la cabeza ilusionada.<br>- Te lo dije, enana. – susurró Damon en su oído, mientras su hermano y Enzo la felicitaban y la vitoreaban.  
>- Recuérdame que siempre te haga caso, listillo. – sonrió, ya que estaba demasiado contenta como para contestarle como debería.<p>

El repentino ruido en la habitación atrajo a la madre de los chicos, que fue a regañarles pensando que estaban jugando a la consola. No esperaba encontrar a Elena allí, y no porque fuese extraño que la chica estuviera en casa, si no porque estuvieran todos en la habitación de Damon cuando lo normal sería que Elena estuviera en la de Stefan.

El menor de los hermanos estuvo rápido, ya se había levantado cuando la puerta se abrió, y se echó sobre Damon y Elena antes de que su madre los viera abrazados.

- Ah, Elena, no sabía que estabas aquí. – comentó sorprendida.  
>- Han aceptado a Elena en la universidad. ¿A qué es genial? – dijo Stefan, abrazando a su amiga.<br>- Enhorabuena. – le sonrió. – Seguro que Miranda está contentísima, ahora la llamaré.  
>- No, que aún no lo sabe. – dijo Elena, que se había apartado rápidamente de Damon y seguía disimulando con Stefan.<p>

Enzo también se había levantado y le dio un abrazo a la chica como felicitación.

- A la tarde entonces. – dijo la mujer y salió dejando la puerta un poco abierta.

Damon y Elena se miraron, aliviados por no haber sido descubiertos.

- Habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no? – propuso Enzo.  
>- Lo que diga Elena. – respondió su amigo.<br>- ¿Os apetece venir a Nueva York? Ya sabes que estoy solo casi todo el verano. – miró a Damon al hablar, quién asintió levemente. – Podéis venir cuando queráis. Y el mes que viene es mi cumple, podríamos celebrarlo todo junto.

Damon y Elena volvieron a consultarse con la mirada. Un mes les daría tiempo de sobra para consolidad su relación y contárselo a sus padres, requisito indispensable sí se iban a ir de viaje juntos.

- Eso sería genial. – aceptó Elena, y Enzo sonrió.  
>- ¿Y tú? ¿Te apuntas? – le preguntó a Stefan, que se sorprendió porque y prometió pensárselo.<p>

Elena no se entretuvo más con los chicos y volvió a su casa a darles la buena noticia a sus padres.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 14

Elena estaba sentada en la parte interior del alféizar de su ventana, hablando por teléfono aunque la mayor parte de su atención estaba centrada fuera. Como tenía la ventana abierta por estar en pleno verano, escuchaba perfectamente a Enzo y Damon, que estaban jugando al baloncesto en la entrada del garaje de la casa de los Salvatore.

Stefan había estado con ellos al principio, pero los dos mayores se las habían arreglado para eliminarle y ahora solo estaban ellos dos, descamisados y sudorosos, retándose en un uno contra uno.

- ¡Elena! – le gritó su amiga Caroline por teléfono cuando no contestó a su pregunta.  
>- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica distraídamente, dejando de fantasear con su chico para volver al mundo real.<br>- Que hemos quedado para salir a comer y luego ir a la piscina. ¿Te vienes, no? – le repitió, en tono un poco molesto.  
>- No puedo, Car. Tengo cosas que hacer. – respondió Elena, a falta de una excusa mejor para negarse a salir con sus amigas.<br>- ¿Otra vez? ¿Y no puedes dejarlo para otro día? Llevas toda la semana ocupada. – se quejó Caroline.

Desde que Damon y Enzo habían llegado, Elena había estado saliendo con ellos o haciendo cosas con ellos, de forma que llevaba varios días sin ver a sus amigas. Y ya no sabía que excusa ponerles, porque había dado ya todas las que se le ocurrían. Por suerte Caroline no preguntó, se limitó a intentar convencerla y decirle todas las cosas geniales que se perdería si no iba.

Elena no cedió, había quedado con Enzo y los hermanos Salvatore para ir a comer y después al cine. Tenían la ventaja del Camaro de Damon, que les permitía alejarse del pueblo e ir a sitios en los que no tuvieran que esconder que Damon y ella salían juntos.

- Tengo que irme, mi madre me necesita. – cortó finalmente Elena, acariciando la pulsera, regalo de Damon, que no se quitaba nunca desde que el chico se la había dado. – Adiós Car. – su amiga no estuvo muy contenta, pero también se despidió y al fin Elena pudo meterse a la ducha para prepararse.

No se arregló mucho, no era su estilo ni tampoco quería llamar la atención de sus padres. De hecho, su madre estaba esperándola en el salón y le pidió que se sentara un momento con ella.

- He quedado mamá. – le recordó.  
>- Solo un momento. – le aseguró Miranda.<p>

Elena obedeció y se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

- ¿Con quién vas? ¿Con las chicas?  
>- Sí. – asintió Elena, porque para su madre siempre que salía era con sus amigas hasta que Damon y ella se decidieran a contar que estaban juntos.<br>- Últimamente vas mucho a casa de Stefan. – comentó Miranda casualmente.  
>- Como siempre. – se encogió de hombros Elena, tratando de controlar sus nervios.<br>- ¿No tendrá nada que ver con que haya vuelto Damon, no? ¿O con que haya venido acompañado? – insistió su madre, que había hablado con la de los chicos y sabía exactamente lo mucho que su hija estaba en su casa.  
>- ¿Con Enzo? – preguntó Elena, alucinando sinceramente.<br>- No tienes que avergonzarte de nada. Yo también he tenido tu edad y me gustaban los chicos.

Elena enrojeció al ver por dónde iba su madre y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras protestaba, sin éxito.

- Son guapos y son mayores, es una combinación bastante atractiva. Lo sé. – reconoció Miranda con una sonrisita. – Pero son mayores y a estas edades se nota mucho. Más de lo que crees. Seguro que Damon y Enzo ya se las saben todas, y no quiero que se aprovechen de eso, cariño.

No fue necesario que Elena contestase porque le salvó el timbre de la puerta. Seguramente sería Stefan, pensó la chica, que lo habría mandado su hermano para ver porque tardaba tanto. No quería que su madre le viera porque fastidiaría su coartada de salida con las chicas.

- Es para mí, ¿puedo irme ya? – preguntó, ansiosa por irse.  
>- Sí, cariño, pásalo bien. – dijo Miranda, dejando el tema porque confiaba en su hija, que siempre había demostrado ser bastante responsable.<br>- ¡Adiós! – gritó Elena para despedirse también de su padre, que estaba en la planta de arriba.

Abrió la puerta, con cuidado de que no se viera nada desde dentro, y salió para encontrarse con Stefan, confirmando sus suposiciones de antes.

- Vamos. – le susurró a su amigo, queriendo alejarse lo más rápido posible de su casa.

El chico se extrañó y la señaló.

- Estás roja. – observó.  
>- A mi madre le ha dado por tener una charla sobre chicos. – confesó Elena.<p>

Stefan aún seguía riéndose cuando llegaron al lugar en el que Damon los esperaba con el coche. Enzo se había acomodado en el asiento de atrás, dejando el del copiloto para la novia de su amigo.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – preguntó, para la mortificación de Elena.  
>- Que a alguien le han echado la charla. – se apresuró a contestar Stefan, sonriendo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.<br>- ¿La charla? ¿A ti? – se extrañó Damon, mirando a su novia con una ceja enarcada.  
>- Según mi madre me junto mucho con vosotros. – explicó Elena, no queriendo entrar en mucho detalle.<p>

Enzo rió y se incorporó hacia delante para llamar la atención de su amigo.

- ¿Has oído? Somos una mala influencia. – bromeó.  
>- De pequeño sí que lo era. – dijo Elena, señalando a Damon.<br>- ¿Ah sí? Eso no me lo has contado. – le recriminó a su amigo.  
>- ¿Quién ha dicho que no siga siéndolo, enana? – preguntó Damon con picardía.<p>

Elena le sacó la lengua en respuesta y todos rieron mientras Damon arrancaba. El chico no dijo nada, pero interiormente pensaba algo que no era la primera vez que pensaba. Elena pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos y aunque no le había dicho nada, sabía por Stefan que apenas veía a sus amigas y Damon no quería que las dejase de lado por él. Tendrían que hablar de ese tema.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 15

Pasaron algunos días en los que Damon se centró en terminar de editar el vídeo que tenía que hacer para la universidad, dejando a Elena más libre. A regañadientes, la chica aceptó que pasar tanto tiempo en la casa Salvatore sería sospechoso y retomó un poco la rutina de ver a sus amigas. Las chicas no estaban demasiado contentas con ella y no paraban de preguntar que le había pasado, especialmente Caroline, y pronto acabó sintiéndose algo incómoda entre ellas.

Echaba de menos a Damon, pero el chico estaba ocupado con el trabajo que ahora sabía lo importante que era para él. No quería molestarle pero aún así hizo un intento y una tarde le llamó. Lo hizo desde su móvil directo al de Damon, encerrada en su habitación y hablando en voz baja por si acaso.

- ¿Cómo vas, listillo? ¿Ya tienes el diez a punto? – le preguntó a modo de saludo.  
>- Más me gustaría, enana. – rió él, un poco nervioso. – Espera un momento.<p>

Damon se quedó en silencio y Elena pudo escucharle caminar y cerrar una puerta con cuidado.

- Ya, ahora es seguro. ¿Qué pasa Elena?  
>- Nada, solo me aburría y quería saber que estabas haciendo.<br>- Pegándome con el vídeo. – respondió Damon, en tono algo cansado.  
>- ¿Por qué no te tomas un respiro? Seguro que un descanso te viene bien. – insinuó la chica.<br>- No puedo enana. – suspiró Damon. – Quiero terminar esto lo antes posible para poder tener unas vacaciones en condiciones.

Era la misma respuesta que Damon le había dado ya un par de veces y Elena se apenó exactamente igual que la primera vez, poco después de que Enzo se fuera.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Ni un rato pequeño? – prácticamente le suplicó, pero Damon se mantuvo firme.  
>- Lo siento, enana. – respondió el chico, en un tono aún más bajo que el que había estado utilizando. – No puedo.<br>- ¿Y mañana? – lo intentó Elena.  
>- No sé, te llamo luego y lo hablamos, ¿vale?<p>

Elena aceptó su derrota y cedió, colgando abatida cuando se despidió de su chico. Por su parte, Damon se guardó el móvil en los vaqueros con movimientos lentos y se entretuvo mojándose un poco la cara, porque en contra de lo que Elena creía, no estaba en su habitación. Ni siquiera estaba en su casa.

La cafetería estaba aún más vacía que cuando se había refugiado en el baño para poder hablar tranquilamente con Elena. Ahora Sage y él eran los únicos que ocupaban una mesa.

- ¿Ya has terminado con tu noviecita? – preguntó la pelirroja, y a Damon no se le escapó el doble sentido de sus palabras.  
>- ¿Por qué no me dices ya lo que quieres? – preguntó sin entrar en su juego.<br>- ¿No es evidente? – le sonrió de forma seductora.

Damon apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y desvió la mirada a otro lado. Sus sentidos le gritaban que reunirse con Sage para que dejara de acosarle había sido una mala idea, pero en el momento le pareció lo mejor para que le dejase en paz.

- Solo sé que quieres lo que no puedes tener. – murmuró de mala gana.  
>- Y tú me quieres a mí. ¿O me vas a decir que has cambiado de opinión y quieres a esa niña? – cambió a un tono despectivo al preguntar.<p>

Damon suspiró hondo y esquivó la pregunta.

- Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz. – dijo rotundamente.  
>- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan mis fotos? Antes te encantaban. – sonrió poniéndole después un falso puchero.<br>- Antes era antes, ahora es distinto. Elena me corresponde, que ya es más de lo que has hecho tú nunca. No me interesan tus fotos desnuda, Sage, no te humilles más. – dijo el chico, poniéndose en pie. Él no había pedido nada, así que tampoco tenía que detenerse a pagar nada.  
>- Damon, Damon, Damon. – repitió Sage en tono cantarín. – Conozco bien tus juegos y no voy a darte más oportunidades.<br>- Bien, porque no las quiero. – respondió con indiferencia. - Que te vaya bien Sage, pero desaparece de mi vida. – se despidió Damon, saliendo de la cafetería sin mirar atrás.

No se había llevado el coche para que Elena creyera que estaba en casa y le tocó caminar un buen trecho porque se había reunido con Sage en las afueras del pueblo vecino, donde sería más difícil que alguien les viera juntos.

Casi había llegado a la seguridad de su casa cuando se encontró de bruces con su hermano, que salía de casa.

- ¿No estabas arriba? – se extrañó Stefan, que había hablado con Elena y juraría que le había comentado que Damon estaba trabajando, lo que le cuadraba con haber visto la puerta de su habitación cerrada.  
>- He salido un momento, a hacer un recado. – respondió Damon esquivo.<br>- Vamos a salir todos, ¿quieres venir? Estará Elena. – le invitó, pero su hermano se limitó a negar con la cabeza y entrar apresuradamente, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

A la tarde siguiente, Elena volvía caminando con su madre y la madre de Damon, a la que se habían encontrado comprando. Las dos mujeres charlaban animadamente, por lo que la chica fue la primera en ver la figura pelirroja que despertó sus temores.

Sage, la chica por la que Damon había estado colado durante casi dos años, se levantó del porche de la casa del chico, donde estaba esperando, y se acercó a las tres mujeres.

- Hola, estoy buscando a Damon Salvatore. Esa es su casa, ¿no? – preguntó en tono inocente, como si nunca hubiera roto un plato.  
>- Sí, ¿para qué buscas a mi hijo? – preguntó Dana, extrañada por su presencia allí. - ¿Eres…?<br>- Su novia. – Sage sonrió con total naturalidad, dejándolas a todas boquiabiertas ante esa noticia. – Ayer hablamos y me pidió que viniera. – explicó, mostrándoles su móvil, donde en el registro de llamadas se veía una llamada entrante del número de Damon el día anterior.

El diablillo interno de la conciencia de Elena, aquel que aún la atormentaba con lo pronto que había perdonado a Damon y lo fácilmente que había sucumbido a la atracción que siempre había sentido por él, dio botes de alegría invisibles sobre su hombro, gritando en silencio: te lo dije.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 16

Damon había salido con su padre y su hermano para llevar tanto su Camaro como el coche familiar a revisión, y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al entrar en casa y ver a su madre y Sage en la cocina. Tomando un té. Como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

- Ah, los chicos están aquí. – dijo Dana, que los vi primero al estar de cara a ellos. – Cariño, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que habías invitado a tu novia? Si ya sabes que no nos importa.  
>- ¿Mi qué? – preguntó Damon boquiabierto.<br>- No seas tonto, no hace falta que disimules más. – le dijo Sage dulcemente, levantándose para acercarse a él.

Damon atinó lo suficiente a girarle cara cuando trató de besarle en los labios.

- Que mono, que tímido eres a veces. – sonrió Sage con condescendencia, acariciándole la mejilla.

Damon se apartó con brusquedad, para el asombro de sus padres, que no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el chico con frialdad.  
>- Venir a verte, como me pediste.<br>- Lo que te pedí fue que me dejases en paz.  
>- ¿Qué te pasa Damon? ¿Por qué me tratas así ahora? ¿Qué he hecho mal? – preguntó Sage en tono apenado, como si de verdad no entendiera la dura actitud del chico.<br>- Damon. – le regañó su padre en un tono que el chico conocía muy bien de su infancia. – Así no es como te hemos enseñado a comportarte.

Incrédulo porque encima fuera el malo de la película, Damon pasó la vista por todos los miembros de su familia en busca de un apoyo que no encontró. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus puños se apretaron de forma automática al verse solo.

- Esta loca no es ni ha sido nunca mi novia y no sé que hace aquí. – declaró enfadado, arrancando falsas lágrimas de los ojos de la chica.

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba y se refugió en su habitación. Como esperaba, sus padres no le siguieron y se quedaron consolando a Sage o algo parecido, pero Stefan sí que apareció. Consiguió colarse antes de que su hermano bloqueara la puerta, ya que ninguno tenía pestillos en sus habitaciones.

- ¿Tú tampoco me crees, verdad? Dilo claramente, Stefan. – Damon se encaró con él, echando chispas de furia por los ojos.

El menor se achantó un poco y desvió la mirada antes de contestar.

- No lo sé… - confesó cabizbajo, aumentando la rabia de su hermano.

Stefan cerró los ojos cuando Damon le pegó un puñetazo a la pared, donde más cerca le pilló.

- Vete de aquí, Steffy. – dijo con desprecio.  
>- ¿Engañas a Elena con esa? – preguntó Stefan sin moverse.<br>- Por supuesto que no. – respondió Damon al instante. – Pero da igual, no vas a creerme porque siempre soy el malo.  
>- Te creo. – le sorprendió Stefan. – Quiero creerte Damon, pero no me negarás que está siendo bastante convincente. – señaló hacia abajo.<br>- Sage me ha estado acosando, persiguiéndome por la uni y mandándome fotos y mensajes. – reconoció Damon, sentándose en la cama con actitud derrotada. – Pero yo no he hecho nada, Stef, te lo juro. ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
>- Deberías contárselo a Elena. – reflexionó Stefan, yendo a sentarse al lado de su hermano. - ¿O ya sabe algo de esto?<p>

Damon negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces tienes que decírselo. Porque como se entere de todo esto por alguien que no seas tú, vas a estar en problemas. – continuó Stefan.

Damon comprendió que llevaba razón y sacó el móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Elena por si estaba conectada y luego la llamó, siendo desviado al buzón de voz.

- No lo coge. – respondió tras el segundo intento.

Stefan lo intentó con el mismo resultado y Damon empezó a temerse lo peor. Los ojos de su hermano le confirmaron que estaba pensando lo mismo que él y se puso en pie de un salto.

- Tengo que salir de aquí. – dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

Se había escapado muchas veces por allí cuando era adolescente para quedar con chicas o sus amigos, e incluso irse de fiesta cuando no se lo permitían o estaba castigado. Pasó una pierna al otro lado del alféizar sin miedo a caerse.

- Lo voy a entender si no me cubres. – le dijo a su hermano, no queriendo ponerle en un compromiso.  
>- Te cubriré todo lo que pueda. – decidió Stefan, poniéndose en pie. – Ten el móvil a mano, te iré diciendo lo que pueda.<br>- Gracias hermano. – dijo Damon, intentando sonreír.

Terminó de descolgarse y se escapó por el jardín trasero. Damon siguió intentando contactar con Elena mientras daba vueltas por el pueblo. Como la chica no daba señales de vida, terminó volviendo a su calle y recogió algunas piedrecitas para tirarlas a la ventana de Elena. La habitación estaba a oscuras y por mucho que se esforzó, no consiguió oír el sonido del cristal cuando las lanzó.

Acabó dándose cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta y se las arregló para subir hasta allí con ayuda de un árbol que daba cerca de esa ventana, aunque el aterrizaje dentro no fue todo lo limpio que le hubiera gustado.

Murmuró una maldición mientras se levantaba y trató de ubicar a Elena en la oscuridad.

- ¿Enana? ¿Estás aquí? – preguntó inseguro, acercándose a la cama donde le había parecido distinguirla.  
>- Lárgate Damon. – replicó ella, en tono ronco y casi sin voz.<p>

Su nombre completo, sin apodo ni bromas, lo que preocupó a Damon. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, se metió en la cama y buscó abrazarla a ciegas.

- ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novia, Damon? – se resistió Elena, retorciéndose entre sus brazos y tratando al menos de echarle de la cama, ya que no parecía muy dispuesto a soltarla.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 17

- ¡No es mi novia! ¡Y tú lo sabes! – gritó Damon, empezando a desesperar porque la situación se le escapaba de las manos y no sabía que más hacer.  
>- Shhh, ¿quieres que te oigan mis padres? – le chistó Elena.<br>- Entonces escúchame al menos. – pidió el chico, bajando la voz.

Elena comprendió que no podría librarse de él y cedió con un suspiro. Encendió la lamparita de la mesilla para que hubiera un poco de luz.

- Suéltame y te escucharé. – fue la condición que le puso.

Dolido por el rechazo pero consciente de que era lo que tenía que hacer, Damon rompió lentamente el abrazo pero no se movió de la cama. Elena se apartó un poco de él y se sentó abrazada a sus rodillas, esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

- Sage está intentando que vuelva con ella desde la noche que me vio contigo en la fiesta. Me llama, me manda mensajes con fotos porno, intentó acorralarme varias veces cuando salía de clase. Enzo estaba allí, puedes preguntarle a él si no me crees. – ofreció, sin que la expresión de Elena cambiara.  
>- Pero tú la llamaste. No me mientas Damon, nos enseñó la llamada en su móvil, era tu número.<br>- ¿Su móvil? ¿Cuándo la has visto? – palideció el chico.  
>- Cuando se proclamó tu novia en la puerta de tu casa. – le reprochó Elena.<br>- Mierda. – dijo entredientes. – Elena, yo… - empezó a decir, llevándose la mano al cabello con nerviosismo.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada, con lo que los nervios de Damon aumentaron y se puso a titubear.

- Sí que la llamé, vale. – admitió. – Pero solo para quedar con ella y pedirle que me dejara en paz.  
>- ¿También has quedado con ella? – alucinó la chica, echándose más hacia atrás para poner más distancia entre ellos.<br>- Pero para pedirle que me dejara en paz. – le repitió Damon como si fuera sorda.  
>- ¿Cuándo? – le ignoró Elena.<br>- Ayer, por la tarde. – confesó Damon.  
>- ¿Cuándo te llamé? ¿Estabas con ella? – preguntó ella, temblándole la voz.<br>- Sí. – admitió Damon con un hilo de voz. – Pero tú no lo entiendes. – trató de explicarse al ver el rechazo en los ojos de Elena.  
>- ¿El qué no entiendo? ¿Qué por fin has conseguido lo que querías? Que Sage vaya detrás de ti en vez de tu detrás de ella. – sentenció la chica. – Claro que lo entiendo. Y para variar, no porque me lo hayas contado tú. Enzo me contó todo lo de tu ser o no ser con ella.<br>- Enzo. – gruñó Damon, apretando un puño molesto.  
>- Ya ves que tu amigo es mucho más sincero que mi novio. – le recalcó Elena con rin tintín.<br>- No te lo conté porque no quería que lo malinterpretases. Sage no es nada para mí, solo un pasado al que no quiero volver. ¿Crees que mola que la persona que te gusta pase de ti? – preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata.  
>- No sé Damon, dímelo tú, porque no es la primera vez que haces eso conmigo. – le reprochó Elena.<br>- Enana, por favor, no quiero discutir. – suplicó, cambiando de actitud al ver que la cosa se desmadraba.  
>- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?<br>- Que me apoyaras en esto. – confesó Damon, mirándola desesperado. - ¿De verdad crees que haría algo tan rastrero contigo, enana? – le acarició la mejilla con una mano, aprovechándose de sus dudas. - ¿Tan malo me crees?  
>- No. – susurró Elena. – No creo que me hayas engañado, lo que sí me duele es que me hayas mentido.<br>- Porque no quería meterte en ese lío, solo quería solucionarlo. – dijo Damon con expresión suplicante. – Por favor Elena, no quería hacerte daño.

Se puso de rodillas en la cama y se inclinó para besarla suavemente. Elena le correspondió al beso con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, a los pocos segundos le apartó con decisión.

- Pero lo has hecho Damon. – le dijo, secándose las lágrimas ante su expresión de desconcierto. – Y no es la primera vez. No tengo muy claro que los dos vayamos en la misma dirección.  
>- ¿Qué? ¿Pero no me has oído? – preguntó el chico desconcertado.<br>- Sí, te he oído y te he escuchado, así que ahora escúchame tú a mí. – le pidió Elena. – Yo confío en ti pero con todo esto lo que me has demostrado es que tú no, y no puedo estar con alguien así. No estoy segura de lo nuestro. – le confesó.  
>- ¿Entonces? ¿Me estás dejando? – preguntó Damon con un susurro. Comprendió entonces que le hubiera permitido besarla, como una especie de pacífica despedida.<br>- No lo sé… - Elena bajó la cabeza para no delatarse volviendo a llorar delante de él. No quería que Damon las viese y las tomase como un signo de debilidad. – Necesito pensarlo Damon, y tú también deberías pensarlo y ver si esto es lo que quieres de verdad.  
>- Es lo que quiero, enana. – lo intentó de nuevo.<br>- Ojala pudiera estar segura de eso. – respondió con tristeza, sin mirarle. – Si eso es todo, ¿podrías irte?  
>- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó Damon, y Elena le asintió con la cabeza.<p>

El chico se obligó a moverse y levantarse de la cama, siempre mirándola a ella por si cambiaba de opinión y le detenía. Pero Elena no hizo nada, ni le miró mientras se iba y apagó la luz en cuanto saltó por la ventana. Tampoco fue a mirar si bajaba bien o a ver donde iba. Simplemente se quedó en la cama, deseando que esa tarde nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Una vez en la calle, Damon revisó su móvil, que tenía silenciado. A parte de un montón de llamadas perdidas de sus padres, tenía varios mensajes de Stefan. Según su hermano, sus padres habían intentado buscarle para aclarar las cosas y en cuanto vieron que se había ido, habían echado a Sage y le estaban buscando.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, así que le escribió para decirle que volvía y que tranquilizase a sus padres. Después se coló en su cuarto utilizando el mismo camino por el que se había ido. Se hizo el dormido cuando primero Stefan y después su madre entraron para intentar hablar con él.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 18

Elena salía de su casa para llevar unos libros a la biblioteca cuando escuchó que la llamaban a la vez que se cerraba la puerta de la casa de enfrente. Se detuvo para que Stefan pudiera alcanzarla.

- Sí que llevabas prisa, ¿no? – comentó el chico, acomodándose a su paso.  
>- Sí. – se limitó a responder Elena. Estaba cansada porque no había dormido bien y no quería decirle que iba rápido para no cruzarse con Damon. Aunque no era como si Stefan no lo sospechara.<br>- Damon está arrepentido, Elena. Lo está pasando mal. – sacó el tema directamente.  
>- ¿Ahora haces de abogado del diablo, Stefan? – se sorprendió Elena de que le defendiera.<br>- No sabía que ahora considerases a mi hermano un diablo. – se la devolvió el chico. – No creo que te haya puesto los cuernos, Elena. Ya sabes que su ex es una zorra y te puedo asegurar que no le hizo ni caso cuando la encontró en casa.  
>- No, yo tampoco lo creo. – suspiró la chica.<br>- ¿Entonces por qué le castigas tanto? – Stefan no había podido hablar con su hermano porque seguía encerrado en su habitación, pero precisamente por eso intuía que las cosas no habían debido ir bien.  
>- Porque me mintió. – explicó Elena sencillamente. – Y por mucho que sea tu hermano, no sé si quiero estar con alguien que no confíe en mí. En realidad ni siquiera puedo estar segura de interesarle de verdad. – negó con la cabeza.<br>- Damon no estaría hecho polvo si no le interesases. Habrá aprendido de esto, no lo va a repetir. – habló por su hermano.  
>- No es suficiente. – respondió la chica, cabizbaja.<p>

Su mirada cayó sobre la pulsera que seguía llevando en la muñeca. El regalo de Damon que tanta ilusión le había hecho en su momento no hizo más que ahondar la herida que sentía en el pecho. Incapaz de soportarlo, empezó a quitársela.

- ¿Podrías darle esto de mi parte? – le preguntó a su amigo, siguiendo el mismo impulso que le había hecho quitarse la pulsera.  
>- No. – se negó Stefan en redondo. – Devuélvesela si es lo que quieres, pero mírale a los ojos cuando lo hagas.<br>- Bien. – se molestó Elena porque no la ayudara. – Tengo cosas que hacer Stefan. – le dejó claro que no quería seguir hablando.

Stefan conocía a Elena y sabía que presionándola no conseguiría nada, había intentado todo lo que podía porque quería darle alguna buena noticia a su hermano. No quería volver con las manos vacías, por eso la llamó cuando Elena pensaba que ya se había librado.

- Tú también me has mentido y seguramente más de lo que me habréis contado. – le recordó, refiriéndose a todas las trastadas que le habían hecho entre Damon y ella de pequeños. – Y no me lo pensé tanto a la hora de perdonarte.

Elena agachó un poco la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada.

A la noche, Dana no podía dormir al estar preocupada por el mayor de sus hijos. Damon había dicho que no se sentía bien y se había quedado todo el día en su cuarto. Ni siquiera había salido para comer y apenas había tocado lo que le habían subido. Como era evidente que algo le pasaba, ni ella ni su marido habían intentado forzarle a hablar de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, pero no podía evitar estar preocupada.

Se levantó a por un poco de agua y a echar un vistazo a su hijo, sin importarle que fuera ya mayor para eso. Las habitaciones de ambos chicos estaban vacías a pesar de que era de madrugada. Los encontró en el salón, hablando en voz baja. Era raro que los dos hermanos estuvieran tan juntos, aunque parecían llevarse mejor desde que Damon había vuelto de la universidad, y no quiso interrumpirles. Desde la puerta pudo escuchar parte de lo que se decían.

- Tienes que esperar Damon, darle tiempo. – estaba diciendo Stefan, consolando a su hermano mayor.  
>- Me va a dejar Stef, tú no estabas allí. Lo vi en sus ojos. – comentó Damon, completamente abatido.<p>

Había accedido a regañadientes a salir un poco de su cuarto cuando Stefan le había contado que había visto a Elena, pero se notaba que su ánimo estaba completamente por los suelos. Llevando solo el pantalón corto del pijama, se había encogido en una esquina del sofá y la decepción le había hundido aún más, y eso que Stefan no le hacía comentado que Elena quería devolverle la pulsera que le había regalado.

- No sé qué decir, Damon. – se lamentó Stefan, quién por una parte entendía a Elena y por la otra a su hermano.  
>- La he cagado, lo sé. Pero no ha sido con mala intención, ¿eso no cuenta? – preguntó Damon con desesperación.<br>- Tiene que contar. – respondió su hermano. – Aún no te ha mandado a la mierda, ¿no?  
>- Aún. – musitó Damon, abrazándose a sus rodillas.<p>

La conversación terminó ahí y Damon tampoco quiso subir, por lo que Stefan se fue a la cama tras apoyar la mano en el hombro de su hermano en gesto de apoyo. Al levantarse vio a su madre y ella se llevó un dedo a los labios para que le guardase el secreto. El chico asintió levemente y los dejó solos.

Dana fue a sentarse al lado de su hijo y deslizó una mano arriba y abajo por su espalda, como cuando era pequeño.

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño? – le preguntó, a pesar de que ya se hacía una idea gracias a lo que había escuchado. – Cuéntamelo, verás como te sientes mejor. – le animó.  
>- Es una tontería. – dijo Damon con voz ronca, pero no rechazó los mimos de su madre.<br>- Soy toda oídos. – le insistió suavemente su madre.  
>- Es… mi novia. Nos hemos peleado. – terminó confesando Damon, tomándose su tiempo.<br>- Dijiste que esa chica no era tu novia.  
>- Y no lo es. Salgo con Elena. – se atrevió a confesar Damon.<br>- ¿Con Elena? – se asombró su madre. – Ahora entiendo porque estaba tanto por aquí últimamente.  
>- Dudo que vuelva, al menos no a verme a mí. – dijo abatido.<br>- ¿Qué os ha pasado, cariño?

Damon terminó sincerándose con su madre porque consideró que a estas alturas no tenía nada que perder. Efectivamente se sintió un poco mejor al soltarlo todo, pero lo que más le animó fue la promesa de su madre de ayudarle a encontrar una solución.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 19

Las chicas habían quedado para ir al cine y ver la última película de moda. Elena estaba esperando en el porche de su casa a que la recogieran con el coche. Llegaban tarde por lo que supuso que Caroline, a quién Bonnie tenía que recoger primero, era la culpable.

Necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar el Camaro azul de Damon, aparcado enfrente, que delataba que el chico estaba en casa. Mucho más difícil de ignorar era la música que se escuchaba a través de las ventanas abiertas de la cocina de los Salvatore. Elena volvió a mirar el reloj, comprobando que apenas había pasado un minuto desde la última vez, y se acercó con cuidado para cotillear un poco.

No había vuelto a hablar con Damon desde que salió por su ventana, a pesar de que el chico sí había intentado llamarla y mandarle mensajes. Solo habían pasado tres días, pero se sentían como todo un mundo y en el fondo le intrigaba saber cómo estaba Damon. Al cruzar la calle, distinguió entre la música el sonido de las risas de los chicos. La de Stefan junto a la de Damon. El que según su hermano era un alma en pena desde la discusión y que en realidad estaba pasándoselo en grande en la cocina.

Alcanzó a atisbarle mientras el chico se lamía algo de los dedos ante los reproches de su hermano. También llegó a ver a Dana, que estaba allí con sus hijos, antes de alejarse lo más rápidamente posible.

Por suerte, sus amigas llegaron enseguida, impidiendo que se comiera la cabeza, e hicieron sonar el claxon para que subiera al coche.

Stefan se había acercado a la ventana cuando le pareció oír un coche y saludó con la mano. Después avisó a su madre y a su hermano de que Elena había salido.

- Tienes que hacerlo ahora, es la oportunidad perfecta. – le dijo a su hermano.

Damon se puso apresuradamente una camiseta, ya que para estar por casa solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos, y unas zapatillas. Cogió el sobre blanco de correos en el que había metido la nota que le había escrito a Elena, y fue a su casa, hecho un manojo de nervios.

Esbozó su mejor sonrisa cuando Miranda le abrió la puerta.

- Hola Damon, ¿necesita algo tu madre? – le preguntó amablemente, porque el chico no solía ir por allí.  
>- No. Nos han dejado esto en el buzón. – le medio mostró el sobre, asegurándose de que no pudiera verlo bien. – Se han debido de equivocar, porque pone que es para Elena. – explicó.<br>- Gracias cariño, se lo daré. – sonrió Miranda, extendiendo la mano había él.  
>- ¿No puedo dejárselo en su cuarto? – propuso Damon, retirándolo fuera de su alcance. – Puede ser importante y así lo verá seguro. – disimuló.<p>

Extrañada, Miranda estuvo a punto de negarle el permiso, pero nunca había visto a Damon, don seguridad en sí mismo, tan nervioso. Además su propia hija llevaba unos días un tanto rara, justo de que había aparecido la novia de Damon. Supuso que ambos hechos podrían estar relacionados y, como estaba claro que Elena no se lo iba a contar, quiso averiguarlo por su cuenta.

- Sube, pero Elena no volverá hasta la noche. – le advirtió. Damon asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. – Damon, tienes algo aquí. – le llamó, señalándose la mejilla. Después le siguió fingiendo que iba a guardar parte de la ropa recién planchada.

Damon se limpió rápidamente, sonriendo al recordar como le había manchado Stefan de harina y siguió su camino. Apenas se detuvo en la habitación de Elena, dejó el sobre en la cama y se marchó, no queriendo que le hundiese el haber visto la pulsera que le había regalado a Elena sobre la mesilla.

Su madre llevaba razón, tenía que demostrarle a Elena que se equivocaba y que sí le importaba y la quería. Por suerte, se le había ocurrido la forma perfecta para hacerlo.

Elena llegó cansada del cine y al principio no notó nada extraño en su cuarto. Pero cuando estaba sacando el pijama se dio cuenta de que había un sobre en su cama.

"Enana, ¿te atreves…?", ponía manuscrito con tinta azul de bolígrafo en la parte de fuera. Supo al instante que era de Damon y se quedó paralizada por las dudas. Aún no había decidido que hacer con su relación con el chico, pero algo le decía que abrir ese sobre podía ayudarla con el mar de dudas en el que estaba inmersa. Además de que nunca había sido una cobarde. Terminó abriendo el sobre.

El mensaje de Damon continuaba en la nota que había dentro: "¿a ir a la casa del árbol?". Elena nunca había rechazado un reto pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo solo para enseñarle a Damon que no podía retorcer y manipular el juego cuando le daba la gana. Lo único que se lo impidió fue que no quería que Damon la acusase de cobardía, ella era más de ir de frente, especialmente si la cosa le importaba.

Por eso se escabulló de su casa con una excusa y cruzó la calle. No necesitaba llamar al timbre, el jardín trasero de los Salvatore tenía su propia puerta y Elena la encontró abierta, como si la hubiesen dejado aposta para ella. Entró con cuidado, lista para huir a la menor señal de que esto fuese otra encerrona de Damon, algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitirle de nuevo, pero nadie estaba allí.

Igual que tampoco había nadie en la pequeña casa del árbol. Lo único que Elena encontró fue una caja, como las que se utilizan en las pastelerías cuando pides algo para llevar, en el centro del suelo. Encima de la caja había otro sobre, bastante más abultado que el que aún tenía en la mano.

Al abrirlo encontró otra nota y una tableta de su chocolate preferido, el que llevaba la cantidad exacta de leche.

"El letrero de chocolate no me ha salido, espero que esto te valga. Acabé castigado, pero fue el mejor de los cumpleaños de Stefan, fue la primera vez que me besaste. Que te aproveche la tarta, esta vez es toda para ti.  
>Pd: métela a la nevera cuanto antes o se estropeara.", había escrito Damon.<p>

"¿Tarta?", pensó Elena, tratando de no emocionarse demasiado ante el recuerdo que el chico había despertado. Se guardó el chocolate en el bolsillo y se apresuró a abrir la caja, encontrando una tarta casera, no muy grande, recubierta con crema de limón, que como los Salvatore sabían bien, era como más le gustaba a Elena.

La chica salió de allí con la caja en brazos, como los dos hermanos pudieron ver desde la ventana del cuarto del mayor. Ellos no sabían que el corazón de Elena latía aceleradamente dentro de su pecho, pero aún así chocaron los cinco porque hubiera aceptado la tarta y el chocolate, el primer paso del plan de Damon para recuperarla.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 20

Cuando Miranda bajó a la cocina a desayunar, encontró a su hija ya allí, comiéndose lo que parecía un trozo de tarta. Aunque en realidad la chica estaba bastante distraída, mirando al aire con el cubierto en la mano y sin hacerle mucho caso al trozo a medio comer.

Al abrir la nevera, Miranda encontró la tarta original de la que procedía la porción que comía su hija.

- ¿Y esta tarta? – preguntó sorprendida, girándose hacia Elena.  
>- Es un regalo. – explicó la chica, cogiendo un poco y llevándoselo a la boca.<br>- ¿De quién? ¿Esto es lo que quería Damon? – preguntó, recordando la extraña visita del chico.  
>- ¿Damon? – preguntó Elena, sorprendiéndose de que su madre preguntara precisamente por él. No saber lo que su madre sabía la hizo ponerse nerviosa y empezó a juguetear con los hilos de la pulsera que había vuelto a ponerse la noche anterior, en cuanto regresó de la casa en el árbol.<br>- Vino ayer trayendo una carta para ti. – sonrió Miranda, sentándose frente a ella y observando atentamente a su hija. - ¿La has visto?  
>- Sí, estaba sobre la cama.<br>- ¿Y qué quería? – curioseó su madre.  
>- Disculparse. – respondió Elena escuetamente, incómoda con la conversación. Aunque ya no estaba enfadada con Damon, su relación seguía sin estar del todo clara y prefería estar segura antes de dar el paso de contarles algo así a sus padres.<br>- ¿Disculparse por qué? Elena, ¿tú sabes que Damon tiene novia, no? – preguntó, ahora en tono preocupado.  
>- Sí, claro que lo sé. – respondió Elena, escapándosele una pequeña sonrisa.<br>- Damon siempre ha sido muy espabilado, si ha estado intentando algo contigo teniendo novia en la universidad… - dijo preocupada.  
>- Damon no tiene novia en la universidad. – la corrigió Elena.<br>- Esa chica pelirroja.  
>- No es su novia. – negó Elena con decisión.<br>- No puedes saberlo, cariño. – dijo Miranda, algo apenada al darse cuenta de que su hija tenía una especie de colgamiento por el hijo de los vecinos.  
>- Sí, sí que puedo. Creo en la palabra de Damon y él dijo que no lo era. – dijo Elena, levantándose para irse.<br>- Elena, ¿qué quieres que haga si Damon vuelve? – la llamó antes de que se fuera.  
>- Déjale pasar. – respondió Elena sin dudarlo, sin importarle que a su madre no le gustase tanto la respuesta.<p>

Poco a poco, Elena siguió recibiendo cartas de Damon en las que el chico la retaba a ir a los lugares que habían marcado la infancia de ambos. Como por ejemplo el colegio, donde Damon le había dejado una pequeña pizarra blanca como las que usan los niños para jugar y varios rotuladores de colores, además de una nota en la que le recordaba que allí ella le había dado su primer beso de verdad.

O el descampado al que solían ir con las bicis y donde una vez, en uno de sus retos, Elena se había caído haciéndose sangre. Como eran pequeños y era la primera vez que sus padres los dejaban que se adelantaran un poco sin ellos, ya que habían encargado a Damon de vigilar tanto a su hermano como a Elena, los Salvatore se habían asustado mucho porque Elena no paraba de llorar y ninguno quería que los regañasen o castigase. Damon había tomado el mando en ese momento, mandando a Stefan a vigilar para que sus padres no les sorprendieran, y se había ocupado de consolar a Elena hasta que la niña se calmó. En este caso Damon le dejó una caja de tiritas de colores con muñecos, como la que había conseguido para que Elena dejara de llorar ese día.

O como cuando la hizo ir al puente de Wickery, en las afueras del pueblo. En uno de sus últimos retos antes de que Damon decidiera que era demasiado mayor para jugar, habían utilizado un par de los justificantes médicos de la consulta del padre de Elena para saltarse las clases y habían ido allí. Se habían pasado la mañana vagueando y divirtiéndose en vez de aburridos en clase, también se habían hinchado a comer golosinas hasta el punto de estar malos al día siguiente, como bien le había recordado Damon al dejarle una bolsa llena con sus favoritas.

Un día, el mensaje en la carta cambió. "Enana, ¿te atreves a venir a mi habitación?", había escrito Damon, pasando de lugares conocidos en los que Elena sabía que esperar a uno en el que no tenía ni idea de lo que el chico habría preparado. Aún así, no se lo pensó demasiado. Comprobó en el espejo de su cuarto que estuviera presentable y salió a ver a Damon.

Un sonriente Stefan le abrió la puerta, dejando muy claro que era el cómplice de su hermano al no hacer ni un comentario. Sabía perfectamente porque Elena estaba allí y que no era con él con quién necesitaba hablar. La chica fue directamente a la habitación del mayor, encontrando que tenía la puerta entornada pero no cerrada del todo.

Y al abrirla, se llevó la sorpresa mayúscula de que allí no había nadie. Sobre la cama, que estaba inmaculadamente hecha igual que todo lo demás de la habitación estaba perfectamente recogido, había otro de los sobres de Damon. Igual que todos los demás, al dorso ponía "Enana, ¿te atreves a…

Pero la diferencia estaba al abrirlo, una entrada para el concierto que Imagine Dragons, el grupo favorito de Elena, daba en Nueva York a finales de mes, cayó sobre la mano de la chica. La entrada estaba acompañada de una nota, doblada y manuscrita, que contenía el final del reto: "venir a NY conmigo?".

Al darse la vuelta descubrió a Damon apoyado en la puerta, esperando expectante su respuesta.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 21

- Claro que sí, listillo. – respondió Elena, yendo hacia él y dándole un gran abrazo.  
>- ¿Vuelvo a ser listillo? – preguntó Damon, devolviéndole el abrazo contento. – Dios, como lo echaba de menos. – suspiró aliviado.<br>- Yo te echaba de menos a ti. – le reconoció Elena, apretándose contra su cuerpo.  
>- Lo siento mucho enana, no era mi intención que todo se descontrolase así. – se disculpó Damon de nuevo, usando el mote cariñoso que reservaba solo para ella. - ¿Me perdonas?<br>- Sí, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, Damon. Puedes hablar conmigo, contarme lo que sea, lo hablaremos, pero no me mientas. – pidió Elena.  
>- Tienes mi palabra enana. – aseguró Damon, abrazándola más fuerte.<p>

Después le alzó suavemente la barbilla y pegó sus labios a los de Elena, saboreando el beso que llevaba días anhelando. Estar de pie era incómodo, por lo que no tardaron en tumbarse en la cama del chico, sobre la colcha, simplemente estando juntos. Disfrutando de haber recuperado la conexión que siempre habían tenido, incluso cuando eran demasiado pequeños como para identificarla.

- ¿Cuándo me gané el perdón? – preguntó Damon, curioso y a la vez seguro de sí mismo de que no había sido ahora. No se habría arriesgado a darle la entrada e invitarla al viaje si no estuviera seguro, porque si hubiera recibido una negativa no hubiera sido capaz de soportar ese viaje pensando en lo que podría haber sido.  
>- Con la tarta y la primera carta. – confesó la chica, que estaba acurrucada contra él.<br>- ¿En serio? Podrías haber venido y estado así mucho antes. – protestó Damon.  
>- Pero quería ver que más habías planeado.<br>- En realidad. – reconoció Damon, esbozando una sonrisa. – Me alegro de que me hayas dejado continuar hasta el final. Ha sido divertido preparar todo, recordar lo que hemos vivido, aunque hubiera estado mejor si no estuviéramos peleados.  
>- Todas las parejas pelean listillo, lo importante es arreglarlo.<br>- Lo sé enana, pero eso no hace que duela menos cuando te ves en ese momento. – suspiró Damon y cambió de tema. - ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Nueva York?  
>- ¿Cuándo es el concierto? ¿10 días? – preguntó Elena, no recordando la fecha exacta.<br>- Sí, pero da igual. Enzo nos invita a su casa el tiempo que queramos. Odia estar solo, por eso es la única persona que conozco que no le gustan las vacaciones. – le contó Damon.  
>- ¿Y su familia?<br>- Sus padres trabajan todo el día y no le hacen mucho caso, sin hermanos. Me ayudó a conseguir las entradas, está al tanto de todo, y me hizo prometer que iríamos lo más pronto posible. Así que ahora no me puedes hacer quedar mal, ¿eh, enana?  
>- Que morro tienes listillo. Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿no? ¿Algo más que deba saber? – preguntó cuando el chico asintió.<br>- Mi madre sabe lo nuestro. – respondió Damon, que había aprendido la lección de que no debía ocultarle las cosas.  
>- ¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó Elena, recordando que a su propia madre no le había entusiasmado la idea de primeras.<br>- Nada. – recordó Damon, ya que eso le había sorprendido en su momento, pero tenía su explicación. – Ya sabes que mi madre te adora, seguro que está encantada con que me vayas a tener a raya. – dijo, intentando poner tono de pena pero fallando estrepitosamente al reírse porque estaba demasiado contento. – De todas formas, si te vienes conmigo tendrás que decírselo a tus padres.  
>- Sí, tengo que pedirles permiso para que me dejen ir. – asintió Elena.<br>- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – ofreció el chico.  
>- ¿Harías eso? – preguntó Elena, tratando de no sonar muy ilusionada porque Damon no parecía el tipo de chico que se enfrentaba voluntariamente a los padres de su novia, pero se acababa de ofrecer a hacerlo.<br>- Claro, en algún momento tendrán que saberlo y supongo que será mejor si vamos los dos. Después de todo se trata de que te dejen venirte conmigo, tendré que ganarme a mis suegros. – sonrió Damon, tomándoselo como un reto y ambos sabían que él no fallaba en eso.  
>- Hagámoslo ahora. – decidió Elena.<br>- ¿Ahora? – la confianza del chico falló un poco, al no haber podido preparar nada.  
>- Cuanto antes lo sepan, antes podremos irnos, listillo. – sonrió ahora Elena.<p>

Damon ayudó a Elena a levantarse y ambos salieron de la habitación con las manos entrelazadas. Stefan los esperaba abajo, disimulando como si estuviera viendo el partido que echaban por la tele. Sonrió al fijarse en que iban de la mano.

- Os habéis arreglado. – comprendió, señalándoles.

Damon y Elena se miraron y sonrieron, sin que hicieran falta más palabras. Además el chico la acercó a él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y volviendo a tomar la mano de la chica.

- Me alegro. – dijo Stefan sinceramente. - ¿Entonces cuándo nos vamos a Nueva York?  
>- ¿También vienes? – se sorprendió Elena.<br>- Enzo odia estar solo. – le recordó Damon como explicación. – Nos ha invitado a todos: Stefan y su novia, Ric y su novia, Elijah… Creo que Ric y Jenna ya llevan unos días allí. – hizo memoria.

Los tres chicos hablaron un poco más, haciendo planes que gracias a las descripciones y entusiasmo de Damon cada vez sonaban más atractivos. Solo cuando les extrañó que ninguno de sus padres apareciera por allí, Damon preguntó y su hermano le contó que estaban en casa de Elena, con Miranda y Grayson. Eso le dio a la pareja el impulso que necesitaba y se armaron de valor para enfrentarse a ellos. Sería mucho mejor enfrentarse a los cuatro a la vez que ir de unos a otros.

Además estaba Dana, que apoyaba la relación y sabiendo por su hijo que las cosas estaban prácticamente arregladas, había decidido echarles un cable más y se lo había contado a su marido y los padres de Elena. Por eso nadie se sorprendió cuando los dos aparecieron juntos.

Nerviosos, Damon y Elena pasaron un poco de mal trago al explicar que salían juntos de forma bastante seria. Pero para el chico no terminó ahí, él además tuvo que aguantar que tanto Miranda como Grayson quisieran hablar con él a solas. La parte buena fue que consiguieron el permiso para que Elena se fuera una semana a Nueva York con los Salvatore.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 22

Elena y Damon estaban pasándolo en grande en el gran estadio en el que se celebraba el concierto de Imagine Dragons. Ambos se sabían las canciones, la chica porque era fan casi desde que salió la banda y Damon porque Elena le había hecho escucharlas tantas veces que al final se las había aprendido. No estaban solos, Ric y Jenna, el amigo de Damon y su novia, también habían ido al concierto. Lo único malo era que estaban un poco separados pero habían quedado para reencontrarse después, a la salida.

- ¿Qué tal lo estás pasando, enana? – preguntó Damon, abrazando a Elena por la espalda.  
>- Genial listillo. – gritó la chica para hacerse oír. - ¡Esta canción me encanta! – dijo, empezando a cantarla a gritos.<br>- A ti te encantan todas. – rió Damon, abrazándola un poco más.

Elena intentó darle un codazo como respuesta, que el chico esquivó al sujetarla por los brazos y se puso a cantar con ella.

Cuando terminó el concierto y se unieron a Ric y Jenna, las dos chicas se pusieron a comentarlo emocionadas. Ambas habían conectado muy bien desde el primer momento y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas en los cinco días que llevaban Damon y Elena en Nueva York, todos viviendo en el enorme piso de los padres de Enzo y que tenían prácticamente para ellos solos. De hecho solos los habían visto una vez y únicamente durante cinco minutos.

No tenían llaves, pero Enzo le había dado instrucciones al portero del edificio de que dejara entrar a sus visitantes cuando lo necesitasen. Así no tenía porque estar pendiente de quedarse en casa si alguno estaba fuera y, como era el caso esa noche, podía incluso salir. Mientras ellos disfrutaban del concierto, los demás habían salido de fiesta, por lo que encontraron el piso para ellos solos cuando volvieron.

Ric no se lo pensó dos veces, agarró a su novia que seguía hablando con Elena y se la echó al hombro, llevándola a la habitación que compartían entre risas. Damon y Elena se miraron y también estallaron en carcajadas, se cogieron de la mano y se fueron a su habitación de forma más civilizada.

Llevaban durmiendo juntos desde que habían llegado a Nueva York, con muchos nervios al principio pero cada vez más acostumbrado al uno al otro. Como llevaban haciendo desde esa primera noche, al cerrar la puerta empezaron con el ritual de desvestirse lentamente el uno al otro.

Había sido cosa de Elena, como una forma de coger confianza con Damon, y el chico no se había negado porque se moría de ganas de tener más con Elena. Solían parar cuando estaban en ropa interior, sin necesidad de decir nada, que era cuando se tumbaban en la cama y seguían allí, robándose besos y caricias.

- Ah, Elena. – suspiró Damon. Elena estaba tumbada sobre él, y cada vez que se movía provocaba una deliciosa fricción que hacía estragos en el autocontrol del chico.

Ella soltó una risa traviesa y siguió besándole. Damon aguantó unos minutos más antes de tener que sujetarla por las caderas para que no continuara moviéndose así.

- Para o no podré contenerme más. – dijo con voz entrecortada y los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.  
>- ¿De dónde sacas que quiera que te contengas? – susurró Elena, intentando volver a moverse y sonriendo cuando Damon apretó su agarre.<br>- Dios, Elena… Vas a matarme. – fue la respuesta de Damon, e hizo de su mayor fuerza y envergadura para hacerlos girar y colocarse encima, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. - ¿Estás segura, enana?  
>- Completamente listillo. Quiero que seas tú, aquí y ahora. – respondió Elena con total seguridad.<p>

Damon vio la sinceridad en su mirada y notó el acelerado latido del corazón de la chica pegado a su pecho, y ya no dudó más. Supo que era lo Elena en verdad quería y también lo que él quería, así que la besó para demostrárselo. Juntos terminaron de quitarse las pocas ropas que les quedaban y exploraron libremente el cuerpo del otro hasta que ya no pudieron aguantar más.

Damon volvió a colocarse suavemente sobre Elena y entró en ella con todo el cuidado del mundo, acariciándola y repartiendo besos por su rostro y su cuello para distraerla del dolor de la primera vez. Torpemente al principio, fueron acostumbrándose a esta nueva intimidad que los hacía estar más juntos que nunca, tanto en cuerpo y alma como en todos los niveles posibles.

Cuando creían que ya no podía ser mejor, Elena empezó a ver fuegos artificiales y tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras se rendía al placer. Damon la siguió poco después, derrumbándose sobre ella como si también fuese su primera vez porque nunca se había sentido como ahora con Elena.

Dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, Damon se apartó de su novia y salió un momento para librarse del preservativo. Se lanzó directamente a la cama al volver y abrazó a Elena contento.

- ¿Qué tal, enana? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó, un poco preocupado por si para ella no había sido igual de bueno.

Elena le mostró el pulgar en gesto afirmativo, lo que hizo reír a Damon.

- Estoy bien, Damon. Ha estado bien.  
>- ¿Solo bien? Verás cuando practiquemos más.<br>- Listillo. – replicó Elena, acomodándose contra el pecho del chico. – Podría acostumbrarme a esto.  
>- Eso espero, porque pienso colarme en tu cuarto todas las noches. – aseguró Damon, refiriéndose a cuando fueran a la universidad en unos días. – O siempre puedes venir tú al mío. – sugirió, enarcando una ceja.<br>- ¿Y Enzo? – le recordó la chica.  
>- No le importará que durmamos juntos. Y siempre podemos echarle cuando queramos practicar. – rió.<p>

La chica rió y le dio un golpe juguetón como respuesta.

- Damon. – le llamó en tono inseguro. – Esto no va a cambiar cuando vayamos a la universidad, ¿verdad?  
>- Claro que no, enana. – aseguró el chico, dándole un beso en la coronilla.<br>- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?  
>- Porque te quiero. – confesó Damon, algo de lo que se había dado cuenta mientras repasaba sus momentos juntos en perspectiva. – Ahora duérmete, ya sabes que mañana nos despertaran temprano. Aún nos queda mucho Nueva York por ver y poco tiempo.<br>- Damon. – volvió a llamarle Elena al poco tiempo. – Yo también te quiero. – se atrevió a confesarle.

El chico le dio otro beso sobre los cabellos, dejando los labios apoyados y sonriendo después.

- Entonces da igual donde estemos y quién venga, que se atrevan a separarnos. – dijo.  
>- Eso, que se atreven. – repitió Elena, cerrando los ojos y relajándose entre los brazos de Damon, con la seguridad de que lo que habían vivido ese verano solo era el comienzo de algo más grande.<p>

FIN


End file.
